User blog:Nuzamaki90/Bakugan Mechtanium Surge - Episode 26 (This was serious business)
I just finished watching the episode and I'll provide a easy synopsis along with the links to the episode (Not up yet, will be in about an hour or so) Part 1 Part 2 I feel sorry for anyone who saw AOH's message T^T And now back to Nuza Episode Synopsis: '''Dan and Drago land on the Dark Moon where their final battle with Mag Mel will commence.They both summon their Mechtogan and the battle starts. The rest of the Brawlers are battling their hearts out to save their worlds. Spectra and Gus tag team against a Razen Titan and his fleet of Chaos Bakugan. After Spectra summons Bombaplode they start getting their battle on. Meanwhile back in Bayview, Team Anubias attack a large Razen Titan, and since they only have normal Bakugan, he wont be so easy to takedown. Shun and Taylean summon Faser Titan (Silent Strike Titan as said in the episode) to take down the revived Aquos Razen Titan. Boulderon is hooked up with Blasterate and Wolfurio is hooked up with Cannongear in order to take down their respective Razen Titans. Back on the moon, Dan and Drago are having a seriously hard time trying to keep up with Dreadeon, Razen Titan, and the Evolved Razenoid. Mag Mel mocks Dan for being so weak and tells him that maybe they aren't as different as Dan thinks. Finally, when Drago and Dan are knocked down, Razenoid orders Razen Titan and Dreadeon to finish them. It all ends until Zenthon Titan and Zenthon use the rest of their strength to obliterate both Razen and Dreadeon, which also costs them their lives. Dan is saddened by the lose and him and Drago want to avenge their fallen friends, but Razenoid absorbs the Mechtogan power to become huge. Dan and Drago then devise a plan to mock both Mag Mel and Razenoid callign them by their former selves, Dharak and Barodius, which causes Razenoid to blast Drago who evolves from absorbing the hit, and restoring the Gate and Key. Fusion Dragonoid is here and he now has all of Razenoid's power x10. Drago blasts Razenoid who blows up into oblivion. Not long, until Mag Mel does the same but before he does, he informs Dan that a new evil will arrive and says that once again, Dan has caused his own demise. The Dark Moon blows up, everyone is safe, Ren and Linehalt are seen staring at the moon blowup in Gundalia, with Fabia, Amazon, and Preyas doing the same. Everyone is cheering for the Brawlers who have saved the world once again, including Anubias and Sellon who cheered on their respective teams so they wont lose. Helios and the others thing Dan and Drago died with Helios almost shedding a tear, but Fusion Dragonoid and Dan arrive from the sky to greet their friends and return home. The episode ends with Dan being hugged by everyone and Dylan (Who has shown to have a human form) walking away sucking on his lolipop. Quick Trivia - Dylan is the supposed villain of the 2nd Arc. *Dan and Drago are the only ones who don't keep their Mechtogan. *Zenthon Titan and Zenthon fuse with Drago after Razenoid dies. *Vulcan has a new voice actor. *Cannongear is the 2nd Mobile Assault to be seen in a different attribute color. I hope you all enjoyed my summary, and the episode. '''Reach for the stars... Debby Ryan is HOT 17:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Sorry to crash the party peeps', but we NEED a new poll. The other week nuza posted it but eh, people voted, but it didn't manage to get published. Thus some of those options where weird too. Well here are the options. Nuza, might wanna link your sig. :P I gtg bed, school tmr. Kellyn, signing off. Eh i gtg sleep. Baise gaise. Kellyn, signing off. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Options Will Mag Mel make is appearance in Mechtanium Surge Arc 2? Are you guys excited about the return of Mira and Julie? Hyped up for Mechtanium Surge Arc2? Who do you think will be the new baddies in arc 2? Category:Blog posts